Un éclat de lumière pour un monde de ténèbre
by Moirice
Summary: Ils viennent de la même guilde, ils sont ombre et lumière, ils sont dragon et étoile, ils sont différents mais ils sont important l'un pour l'autre... Label SPPS !
1. Rêve

Salut tout le monde, voilà mon premier écrit posté pour la RoYu Week ! (Pas très très long)

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ^^

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

><p><span>RoYu Week<span>

Day 1 : Rêve

Elle était dans une ruelle, seule, lors d'une nuit d'automne particulièrement froide. Elle rentrait chez elle. Avec sa mission terminée et sa récompense empochée, elle méritait bien un bon bain et une bonne nuit de repos. Sur le chemin du retour, elle croisa un mage habillé entièrement de noir. Elle le connaissait très bien, c'était Rogue Cheney, l'un des dragons jumeaux de sa guilde, Sabertooth. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le mage lui adressa la parole :

« Oh, Yukino, que fait tu là, seule ?

- Oh, euh, je rentrais chez moi, dit-elle en grelottant à cause du vent frais de la nuit.

- Je vais te raccompagner, les ruelles ne sont pas très sûre la nuit, surtout pour une jeune fille, tiens, prends ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant sa veste.

- Merci. »

C'est donc accompagnée de Rogue que Yukino rentra chez elle, le voyage fut très agréable pour elle, ils s'étaient mis à parler de tout et de rien, de leurs vies à tout les deux, de la guilde, des dernières missions qu'ils avaient effectués... Yukino était aux anges, elle marchait aux côtés de Rogue, le mage dont elle était tombée amoureuse, elle rêvait que cela soit réciproque. Arrivés devant une petite maison, Yukino invita le chasseur de dragon à venir boire quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Quand il lui répondit « oui », cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle l'installa dans le salon et partit préparer du thé.

Quand elle revint, ils s'assirent sur le canapé et un silence de mort s'installa. Rogue avait épuisé son stock de sujets de conversation. Pour passer le temps, il la regarda, il dévora son adorable visage des yeux. Gênée d'être fixée comme ça, Yukino porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, son visage était plus rouge que les cheveux d'Erza. Alors, pour éviter que le silence soit plus pesant et que la gène ne s'installe définitivement, Yukino lui demanda des nouvelles de Frosh. Chose à ne surtout pas faire car, Rogue ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler quand il s'agissait de Frosh. Frosh par ci, Frosh par là...

C'est environ deux heures plus tard que Rogue, ayant fini son long discours, décida qu'il était l'heure de s'en aller. Déçue, Yukino allait le raccompagner à la porte. En se levant, Rogue se pris les pieds dans le tapis, trébucha et tomba à terre. En voyant le chasseur de dragon dans une situation particulièrement drôle et inhabituelle, la constellationiste ne ou s'empêcher de rire.

« Au lieu de rire bêtement, aides-moi plutôt à me relever. »

Yukino lui tendit sa main pour qu'il se relève mais, Rogue préparait sa petite vengeance. Elle avait osée se moquer de lui alors il allait lui rendre la pareille. Il tira donc sur sa main de manière à la faire tomber. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle tomberait sur lui. Ils étaient très proches, leurs visages se frôlaient. Rogue passa une main dans les cheveux de Yukino et attira doucement son visage au sien. Cette dernière, rouge pivoine, se laissa faire. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, d'abord timide, le baiser devint plus passionné, plus sauvage. Elle se sentait bien, leurs deux corps se mêlèrent pour ne former qu'un. Elle pris plaisir à se lover contre son chasseur de dragon. Un dernier baiser, une dernière caresse, Yukino avait atteint le paradis.

Elle se reposa sur le torse musclé de Rogue, elle se sentait fatiguée puis, elle eut l'impression d'être comme « aspirée », transportée autre part.

Yukino se réveilla, elle avait rêvée, elle avait fait un rêve plutôt agréable, très agréable même. Elle avait rêvée de Rogue, de leur hypothétique première nuit ensemble. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve et il y avait un énorme fossé entre le rêve et la réalité. Ça s'arrêtait là. C'était beau de rêver mais la vie n'était pas aussi facile.

Deux semaines plus tard, elle partait en mission. Sur le chemin du retour elle croisait Rogue qui lui proposait de la raccompagner chez elle. Yukino eut une drôle impression de déjà vu. Peut être que le fossé entre le rêve et la réalité n'était pas si grand que ça...

FIN

* * *

><p>Commentaire critique/ suggestion/ autre/ reviews ?


	2. Faiblesse

Voilà le deuxième OS "Faiblesse" pas très long, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à **Melody05**, **Mirajane13**, **Jyanadavega**,** Mavel Finnigan**,** Bymeha**,** Baella**, **Blue Fairy Sky** et **Mustsuki** pour vos adorables reviews.

La première partie est sur Rogue et la deuxième sur Yukino.

Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

><p><span>RoYu Week<span>

Day 2 : Faiblesse

« Parmi les plus faibles, le plus fort est celui qui n'oublie pas sa faiblesse. » _Proverbe suédois._

Rogue venait de lire ce proverbe. La phrase se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Que voulait dire le mot « faiblesse » ? Être fort voulait il dire que l'on était faible ? Qu'est ce qu'une faiblesse ?

Rogue se savait fort, il était l'un des cinq mages les plus puissants de Sabertooth. Alors, qu'elle était sa faiblesse ? Il devait bien en avoir une, tout le monde en avait une. Était-ce une personne à laquelle il tenait ?

Le grand Rogue Cheney, l'un des dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth n'avait pas ou rarement peur. Il ne se connaissait pas de véritable faiblesse. Frosh n'en était pas une. Comme son fragile petit exceed se tenait toujours à ses côtés, il savait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Rogue serai toujours là pour le protéger. Tant qu'il serait à ses côtés, rien ne lui arrivera. Alors non, Frosh n'était pas une faiblesse. Sting n'en était pas une non plus, il était trop puissant et il savait trop bien se défendre pour être sa faiblesse. Lector non plus n'en était pas une, il était protégé par Sting. Ses parents étaient morts donc on ne pouvait pas les considérer comme des faiblesses. Son dragon, Skyadrum, ne pouvait plus être considéré comme sa faiblesse, il l'avait tué de ses propres mains. Alors, qu'elle était sa faiblesse ? Était-ce lui ?

Il ne se savait pas non plus faible. Être habitué à côtoyer les ténèbres depuis qu'il était devenu chasseur de dragon lui avait forgé le caractère. Le fait d'être constamment entouré d'ombre et d'entendre toutes ces voix qui l'envahissaient la nuit, d'affronter ses peurs chaque jour lui avait permis d'oublier ce qu'était être faible.

Un jour, une nouvelle personne venait d'intégrer la guilde. Elle passa juste à côté de lui. Une étoile le frôla, le perturba, l'envoûta. Le « coup de foudre » comme on disait venait de le frapper. Il ne croyait pas à ces sottises, c'était bon pour les personnes en manque d'amour. Pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. L'étoile le transporta, elle pouvait lui ordonner de faire ce qu'elle voulait et il lui obéirait. Il dévora son regard, ses yeux marron, sa peau claire, ses cheveux couleur ivoire.

Rogue Cheney venait enfin de trouver sa faiblesse. Yukino était devenue sa faiblesse car, c'était une mage. Et, comme tout mages qui se respectent, ils se doivent d'être fort et de se débrouiller seuls. Rogue ne pourrait pas constamment être à ses côtés. Il ne pourrait pas constamment la protéger.

Yukino se savait faible, du moins, plus faible que la plupart des membres de la guilde. Le jour de son admission à Sabertooth, quand le maître lui avait demandé si elle avait une faiblesse, Yukino lui avait répondu que non, elle n'en avait pas. Ceux qui entraient à Sabertooth n'étaient pas faibles, sinon, ils se faisaient exclurent sur le champ. Son rêve avait été de rentrer dans cette guilde alors, maintenant qu'elle y était parvenue, elle n'allait pas gâcher sa chance. À la guilde elle n'était pas faible, chez elle, Yukino pouvait l'être.

Elle connaissait très bien sa faiblesse, ou plutôt ses faiblesses. Ses esprits en étaient une. Elle était trop attachée à eux et ne supportait pas de les voir blessés. Libra, Pisces, Ophiuchus, elle les aimait tant, ils étaient ses seuls véritables amis à Sabertooth, ses seuls confidents. Sa sœur, Sorano, en était une autre. Elle pensait tout le temps à elle et espérait qu'elle se porte bien. Elle l'admirait et l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Sa sœur la protégeait toujours quand elles étaient petites, elle était forte. Maintenant c'était à son tour d'être forte.

Yukino était entrée à Sabertooth pour effacer ses faiblesses, les oublier, les enterrer.

Elle admirait tellement Rogue, le chasseur de dragon des ténèbres. Il était fort et ne semblait pas avoir de faiblesse. Elle voulait tellement lui ressembler, pouvoir tout affronter sans jamais douter.

Quand, à son tour, elle venait de lire ce proverbe suédois, elle comprit qu'elle ne devait pas cacher ses faiblesses, qu'elle ne devait surtout pas les oublier. Avoir une faiblesse ne voulait pas dire que l'on était pas fort mais que l'on était humain. Qu'on éprouvait des sentiments, qu'on voulait protéger cette personne à laquelle on tenait tant. On ne devait pas renier ses faiblesses.

Elle se promis d'avancer sans jamais oublier ses bons et mauvais défauts, elle suivrait le parcours de Rogue et, elle espérait qu'un jour, elle deviendrait aussi forte que lui. Et qu'avec cette force, elle retrouverait sa sœur et elle pourrait enfin lui dire « Tu vois, maintenant je suis forte, je peux me défendre toute seule ». Elle essaierai de devenir aussi forte que Rogue, pour prouver qu'elle était digne de Sabertooth.

Elle l'admirait, il l'aimait. Elle était sa faiblesse, il était sa dose de courage.

FIN

* * *

><p>Critique commentaire/ suggestion/ autre/ reviews ?

A demain pour la suite :)


	3. Étoile

Salut, salut, alors voilà la suite : Étoile, je ne suis pas super fière de celui là, je pense que je l'ai moins bien réussi et il est (encore) très court. J'espère quand même que vous allez aimer.

Merci à** Jyanadavega**,** Baella**, **Fleadora**,** Blue Fairy Sky**,** Melody05**,** Mustsuki** et** Crowny** pour vos adorables commentaires.

Bonne lecture ;)

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

><p><span>RoYu Week<span>

Day 3 : Étoile

Elle était belle avec ses cheveux couleur ivoire coupés au bol. Elle était belle avec ses yeux marron chocolat. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa sœur qui se prenait pour un ange. Mais elle ne ressemblait pas à un ange. Elle était beaucoup plus belle, plus rayonnante, plus rare, plus précieuse, plus tout.

C'était Yukino, c'était sa mage constellationniste, c'était la petite amie de Rogue. C'était son rayon de soleil. Sa Yukino. Elle était tout pour lui, il était tout pour elle. Elle ignorait à quel point elle chamboulait Rogue à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait, à chaque fois qu'elle passait à côté de lui, à chaque fois qu'elle le frôlait, à chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait.

Il la connaissait par cœur, sa couleur favorite, son dessert préféré, mais surtout, surtout, son surnom préféré : « Mon Étoile ». Elle adorait quand Rogue l'appelait comme ça. Elle était une étoile, son étoile.

Une étoile, c'est beau, ça brille, c'est lumineux, c'est difficile à atteindre. Alors oui, elle adorait ce surnom. Elle ne ressemblait pas à un ange comme sa sœur, Sorano ou Angel, mais à une étoile qui brillait de mille feux. Assez pour réchauffer et illuminer le cœur sombre et froid du chasseur de dragons des ténèbres.

La façon dont elle se battait, se déplaçait, parlait... était à la fois poétique, magnifique, magique, stellaire... envoûtant, elle était envoûtante. Sa magie lui correspondait bien, une magie qui se basait sur les constellations pour une étoile. Une magie magnifique.

Quand Gemma l'avait publiquement humiliée, elle ressemblait à ce moment là à une étoile qui avait perdu de son éclat, une étoile qui s'était presque éteinte. Comment avait il pu oser faire ça, on n'éteignait pas une étoile, sinon, on risquait de la faire exploser. Si une étoile explosait, elle se transformait en trou noir. Un trou noir, c'est pas beau et en plus c'est super dangereux, ça aspire tout ce qui se trouve à proximité de lui.

Quand il l'avait revu après l'attaque des dragons, il avait été heureux, l'étoile avait repris de l'éclat, elle l'éblouissait, sa beauté en était alors plus grande. Son cœur ratait un battement à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Elle était plus rayonnante que jamais.

Yukino avait percée ses défenses elle était l'une des rares à avoir réussi. La petite étoile qui brillait aux côtés de Rogue venait d'illuminer son monde sombre. Elle venait de lui apporter un peu plus de gaieté pour son univers. Elle était l'étoile la plus brillante qu'il avait rencontré, la seule qui reposait dans son ciel noir, la seule qui illuminait ses nuits, la seule qui lui réchauffait le cœur, la seule qui le perturbait autant.

C'était sa drogue, sa dose quotidienne de « vitamines Yukino », il l'aimait, comme un dingue. Il faisait n'importe quoi pour elle, elle faisait n'importe quoi pour lui. Elle était constellationniste, il était chasseur de dragon. Elle était une étoile, il était un dragon noir.

C'est pour ça que chaque soir, avant de s'endormir, il aimait lui souffler à l'oreille « Tu es et tu sera pour toujours Mon Étoile ». Elle lui souriait et, avant de l'embrasser, lui répondait « Alors, j'éclairerai ton ciel la nuit ».

FIN

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et à demain pour la suite :)<p>

PS : J'aime pas la fin mais je ne savais pas comment conclure cet OS...


	4. Peur

Bonjour (ou bonsoir ou ce que vous voulez), voilà le quatrième thème de la semaine "Peur", j'ai fait une réécriture complète de ce thème. A chaque fois que j'écrivais quelque chose, ça ne me plaisait pas. J'espère que vous allez aimer ^^ (il est pas très long encore - -')

Merci à** Baella**,** Blue Fairy Sky**,** Mustsuki** (ouais, un kiwi !),** Mavel Finnigan**,** Jyanadavega**, **Mirajane13** et **Aelig** pour vos super reviews.

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

><p><span>RoYu Week<span>

Day 4 : Peur

La peur, au fond, c'est quoi ?

C'est se sentir mal, avoir les genoux qui tremblent, la gorge serrée, avoir du mal à avaler ? Ou alors c'est s'incliner devant l'adversaire, prier tout les dieux/divinités/entités que l'on connaît pour essayer de s'en sortir ?

La peur est une sensation dure à décrire, le stress par dans tout les sens, la sueur dégouline du front, le cœur bat à toute vitesse. Parfois nos yeux se remplissent de larmes sans qu'on puisse le contrôler, surtout quand on est confronté à la mort.

La peur de mourir, la peur de voir mourir un être cher. La peur de revivre un de ces cauchemars qui nous hantent chaque nuit.

La peur ne nous submerge pas uniquement dans les moments les plus sombres, inquiétants, terrifiants de notre existence. Elle peut aussi venir lorsque un examen approche ou lorsque la personne dont on est amoureux se tient juste devant nous, la peur de lui adresser la parole. Notre estomac se noue, notre cœur bat à 100 à l'heure.

Voilà ce qu'est la peur aux yeux de Yukino.

Comme le jour où des hommes d'une secte étrange lui avaient enlevés sa sœur. C'est la fois où elle a eu le plus peur de sa vie. Ses parents se sont fait tués sous ses yeux, sa sœur lui a été arrachée, son village brûlait...

Lors de son combat contre Kagura, lorsqu'elle avait perdu, la peur l'avait aussi submergée. Elle venait de parier sa vie et elle l'avait perdue, sa vie appartenait désormais à Kagura. Cette fois ci, elle avait eu peur du regard des autres, peur de leur réaction. Peur de ce qu'allait dire le maître.

La peur qu'elle éprouvait aujourd'hui ne ressemblait pas à celles ci, elle était différente. Cela l'inquiétait, elle n'arrivait pas à la maîtriser. Elle ne la contrôlait pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Et puis, un mage célèbre de Fairy Tail, un certain Guildarts, avait dit un jour :

« La peur n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soit, elle permet au moins d'apprendre à connaître quelles sont ses faiblesses. C'est en connaissant ses faiblesses qu'on devient plus fort, qu'on devient un homme meilleur... »

Si elle avait bien retenu une chose de ce qu'il avait dit, c'est que la peur nous rend plus fort car, on connaît alors nos faiblesses, nos limites. C'est avec ces connaissances qu'on parvient à battre l'adversaire devant nous, c'est avec ces connaissances qu'on remporte de nombreuses victoires.

Elle devait aller de l'avant, quelques soit les obstacles qu'elle allait rencontrer, quelques soit les difficultés qu'elle allait rencontrer. Elle ignorerait du mieux qu'elle pourra la peur, elle fera face en montrant le moins de faiblesses possibles.

C'est pourquoi, devant son adversaire, elle essayait depuis quelques minutes de garder un visage neutre. C'était comme au poker, il ne fallait pas montrer ses émotions. Elle se concentrait pour préparer ses meilleures attaques magiques.

Seulement, elle n'avait pas eu de chance et elle était tombée sur Rogue durant l'examen de mage de rang S. Rogue était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, il faisait parti des cinq mages les plus puissants de la guilde. Elle avait priée pour ne pas se retrouver face à lui, la chance n'était pas de son côté aujourd'hui.

La peur qu'elle éprouvait était à la fois de blesser son ami mais aussi de perdre contre lui.

Elle se remémora la fin de la tirade du mage de Fairy Tail :

« … C'est indispensable pour devenir mage de rang S. »

Connaître ses faiblesses grâce à la peur était indispensable. Elle regarda Rogue dans les yeux. Elle était prête.

Elle mit sa peur de côté et attaqua, elle était concentrée mais elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle repartira avec le sourire. Si elle se faisait battre, ce serai parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez forte, puissante. Pas parce qu'elle avait laissée la peur la submerger.

Elle remercia mentalement le mage de Fairy Tail d'avoir un jour prononcer ces paroles. Grâce à elles, Yukino avait repris confiance en soit, elle avait attaquée Rogue en toute confiance.

Elle s'était fait méchamment battre par Rogue... Elle fera mieux la prochaine fois !

FIN

* * *

><p>Comme presque tout les thèmes de la RoYu Week sont pas super joyeux, j'essaie de les faire un maximum... joyeux !<p>

A demain :)


	5. Cicatrice

Salut à tous/ toutes, voilà le cinquième thème : Cicatrice !

Merci à** Aelig**, **Baella**, **Jyanadavega**,** Melody05**,** Bymeha** et **Mirajane13** pour vos reviews

Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

><p><span>RoYu Week<span>

Day 5 : Cicatrice

Yukino avait voulu s'entraîner. Étant une mage constellationniste, elle n'était pas très douée pour le combat rapproché. Alors, elle avait demandée aux chasseurs de dragons de Sabertooth de l'aider. Sting n'étant pas disponible (ou plutôt n'ayant pas eu le courage de venir), c'était Rogue qui l'entraînait. Il lui apprenait comment bien se positionner et comment bien frapper pour faire le plus de dégâts possible à l'adversaire. Yukino avait quand même une petite idée sur où frapper quand son adversaire était un homme, mais elle ne préférait pas exposer sa théorie à Rogue, de peur qu'il ne se vexe.

Il lui apprenait les bases des arts martiaux : crochet du droit, du gauche, balayette... elle en profitait pour admirer Rogue en train de lui faire des démonstrations. Ses abdos se voyaient très bien sous son T-shirt trempé de sueur. Yukino pouvait apercevoir quelques cicatrices qui ornaient ses bras. Elle se demandait où est ce qu'il avait pu se les faire. Sûrement lors d'un combat ou d'une mission périlleuse.

Parmi ses nombreuses cicatrices, une d'entre elles l'intriguait. Elle était au creux de son poignet, sa forme n'était pas naturelle. Elle était arrondie, le temps l'avait un peu effacée donc elle ne pouvait pas dire avec certitude ce qu'elle représentait. Cependant, Yukino avait l'impression que ça avait la forme peu réussie d'un cœur. Si c'était le cas, c'était sûrement la marque laissée par une fille qu'il avait beaucoup aimé pour avoir fait ce genre de chose. C'était étrange, très étrange.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Yukino lui avait demandée d'où venait cette cicatrice. Cela l'avait trop perturbée pendant qu'elle se battait, tellement que Rogue l'avait mis un nombre incalculable de fois part terre. Il s'était même demandé si elle s'intéressait vraiment à ce qu'elle lui avait demandée de lui apprendre. Quand il avait entendu sa question, une énorme gène assez étrange l'avait emparée. Il était devenu aussi rouge, voir plus, que les cheveux d'Erza. Yukino était plus qu'étonée, Rogue, celui qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions venait subitement de rougir, d'un rouge très... rouge, écarlate.

Il lui marmona des paroles incompréhensibles, elle cru entendre :

« Regarde pas... vais tuer... idiot... »

Stop, là elle ne comprenait pas tout, en fait elle était totalement paumée. Qui est ce qu'il allait tuer, qui était l'idiot ? Yukino espéra que ce n'était pas elle, enfin, il avait parlé au masculin donc...

Manque de chance pour lui, la constellationniste n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire facilement. Elle ne cessait pas de lui poser des questions sur son étrange cicatrice. Et comme il ne répondait pas, Yukino passa aux menaces.

Rien à faire, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Désespérée, elle lui lança sa dernière menace, sa carte joker.

« Si tu ne me dis pas comment tu t'es fait cette cicatrice, je vais demander à Frosh. Avec deux kilos de chocolat. Comme ça il devrait parler. »

Le visage de Rogue devint plus blanc encore que les cheveux de qu'elle venait de dire ne le laissait pas indifférent :

« D'accord, je te dis tout. Quand j'étais petit, je voulais me graver quelque chose sur la peau. Ça m'a fait mal donc j'ai renoncé, t'es contente ? »

Yukino était déçue, ce n'était que ça. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus gênant.

Rogue l'avait échappé belle, il lui avait mentit. Si Yukino était allée voir Frosh, il lui aurait tout dis, sans oublier le moindre détail. Toute la guilde aurait été au courant et son image de chasseur de dragon super puissant, super cool, aurait volée en éclats. Si Yukino avait su qu'en fait, c'était Sting et Frosh qui lui avaient fait ça. Quand ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, Sting, heureux de se faire de nouveaux amis, lui avait demandé si ils pouvaient devenir frères de cœur. Sur le coup Rogue avait dit oui, mais quand Sting avait voulu lui entaillé le bras soi disant pour être liés l'un à l'autre à jamais, il avait fermement refusé. Ce fut pendant son sommeil que Sting et Frosh étaient passés à l'acte. Ils avaient entaillés le bras du chasseur de dragon qui venait de se réveiller sous la douleur. À son réveil plutôt brutal, un joli cœur reposait dans son poignet. Sting lui avait montré sa marque et celle de Frosh et Lector en lui disant que rien ne pouvait les séparer, qu'ils seraient unis à jamais. Le blond avait alors délicatement posé un baisé sur la joue rosie de Rogue. Ce dernier avait subitement perdu toute envie de vengeance, enfin, pour le moment. Il lui fera payer plus tard...

FIN

* * *

><p>Encore un écrit joyeux ! A demain pour la suite :)<p> 


	6. Apocalypse

Salut salut ! Voilà le sixième thème : Apocalypse. Je poste vraiment tard en fait...

Merci à **Baella**, **Bymeha**, **Lou Celestial**,** Jyanadavega**,** Crowny**, **Melody05** et **Blue Fairy Sky** pour vos super reviews.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je file répondre à vos reviews !

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

><p><span>RoYu Week<span>

Day 6 : Apocalypse

L'apocalypse, c'est le désastre total, c'est comme voir la fin du monde. On se demande où on est, ce qu'on fait au milieu de tout ce carnage et pourquoi cela se produit-il. On pleure, on crie, on hurle, on fuit.

Des maisons qui brûlent, des hurlements d'enfants, de femmes, d'hommes. Un déluge de feu qui s'abat sur le village. Des corps qui jonchent le sol, des dizaines de personnes qui pleurent. Les gens se bousculent tous pour échapper à ce désastre, pour sauver leur vie. Des explosions retentissent un peu partout dans le village. Un bâtiment s'effondre, une vie disparaît, des tortionnaires sourient, la peur se lie sur tout les visages des villageois. Le carnage a atteint son apogée.

Des mères pleurent leurs enfants disparus, des hommes et des femmes pleurent leur conjoint disparu, des amis pleurent leurs camarades disparus.

C'est un désastre total, c'est un paysage apocalyptique.

C'est ce qu'a vécu Yukino enfant, quand une secte noire est venue chercher des enfants pour leur projet de la tour du paradis. C'est ce qu'elle a vécu quand sa sœur s'est fait volontairement enlevée sous ses yeux pour la protéger. Quand elle a vu ses parents ainsi que tout ses amis mourir ou être enlevés devant ses yeux. Quand elle a vu son village entièrement détruit, brûlé par cette secte.

Une jeune enfant n'a pas à voir tout ça. À cinq ans on joue à la poupée, on fait du vélo, on a des rêves. On ne voit pas l'endroit où on a grandi être réduit à néant. On ne voit pas sa famille disparaître, on ne voit pas tant d'atrocités. On ne vit pas cela.

Alors on fuit, Yukino courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était à peu près le cas. Le sacrifice de sa sœur ne devait pas servir à rien. Et puis elle trébucha et tomba. Un jeune garçon la releva. Lui aussi courait pour sa survie. Le petit brun prit Yukino par la main et l'entraîna loin d'ici, loin de ce carnage, de cette apocalypse. Ils essayèrent de gagner la forêt, se cachant un maximum pour échapper aux responsables de ce désastre. Un moment d'inattention de leur par et ils couraient, ils fuyaient. Priant de tout leur être pour ne pas être repérés, pour gagner la forêt sain et sauf.

Quelques pas de plus et ils y arrivent, Yukino et son sauveur ont gagnés la forêt, ils ont sauvés leur vie. Ils ont perdus tout ce qu'ils avaient, famille, amis, êtres chers... ils n'ont plus aucun endroit où vivre.

Yukino regardait son sauveur, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Il était resté silencieux depuis leur escapade. Puis, il lui adressa enfin la parole :

« Moi c'est Rogue et toi ?

- Euh, Yukino.

- Viens je connais un endroit sûr où on peut passer la nuit. »

Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'atteindre une grotte.c'est là bas qu'ils s'endormirent, rassurés d'être encore vivants mais terrifiés à l'idée de recroiser cette secte.

Quand elle se réveilla, il n'y avait plus personne, Rogue était partit. Un mot était coincé sous une pierre :

_«_ _Désolé de t'abandonner comme ça mais je dois rejoindre quelqu'un, une personne qui m'est chère est malade._

_Si tu marches pendant quelques temps au Nord, tu atteindra une ville où les habitants pourrons t'accueillir._

_Essaie de rester en vie._

_R. »_

Yukino suivi ses instructions, elle marcha au Nord et atteint une petite ville. C'est là bas qu'elle grandi avant de rejoindre Sabertooth. C'est là bas qu'elle refit sa vie en tentant d'oublier ce paysage apocalyptique qu'elle avait en tête à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Peu à peu, avec le temps, elle oublia le visage ainsi que le nom de ce jeune garçon qui l'avait aidé. La seule chose qu'elle gardait de lui était sa lettre.

Sa lettre lui rappelait que si un jour elle le retrouvait, elle devrait le remercier, du fond du cœur, de lui avoir sauvé la vie...

FIN

* * *

><p>Avec ce thème, pas moyen de faire quelque chose de joyeux ! A demain pour la suite !<p> 


	7. Futur

Salut (ou plutôt bonsoir) ! Voilà le thème "Futur", je me rattrape dans mes lectures dès que j'ai le temps.

Merci à **Jyanadavega** et **Baella** pour vos super reviews ^^

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

><p><span>RoYu Week<span>

Day 7 : Futur

Yukino avait toujours imaginée comment serai la guilde quelques années plus tard. Ce que deviendraient les membres, avec qui ils finiraient.

Pour elle, Gemma se ferai sûrement virer, un jour ou l'autre des mages allaient se révolter contre son comportement trop dur et sélectif. Elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur et espérait grandement qu'il se fasse (très) vite remplacer.

Minerva et Sting finiraient peut être ensemble. La jeune constellationiste avait remarquée qu'ils se lançaient tout les deux des regards discrets, ou pas. Minerva s'adoucira peut être avec le temps ou alors elle deviendra folle à force de vivre aux côtés de Sting. Si cela arrivait.

Sting, quand à lui, finirait par battre Natsu de Fairy Tail et tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à Lector il y a quelques années.

Lector deviendra encore plus fan de Sting et, selon Yukino, il ouvrirait peut être une boutique de souvenirs à l'effigie de son « Sting-kun ».

Frosh sera la mascotte de la guilde avec son visage tout mignon et ses airs naïfs. À force de manger tant de chocolat, il fera la plus grosse crise de foie de sa vie, la plus grosse que les médecins aient vus. Il sera alors dégoûté (temporairement) du chocolat.

Rogue, Rogue, elle ne savait pas comment l'imaginer dans quelques années. Elle pensait qu'il serai encore plus beau qu'aujourd'hui, qu'il ferai encore chavirer le cœur des jeunes filles, surtout le sien. Il ouvrirai peut être plus son cœur aux autres, parlerai plus et donnerai plus souvent son avis. Il s'intéressera peut être un jour à elle, ce qui la rendra très heureuse. Il vivra toujours aux côtés de Frosh, le protégeant au péril de sa vie. Il deviendrait plus fort encore, il se rapprocherait sûrement de Gajeel.

Une chose était sûre, Yukino continuerait toujours de l'admirer, de l'aimer. Elle pensera à lui, à ces fois où il répondait à côté de la plaque à cause de son manque d'intérêt pour la conversation, aux bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. À toutes ces petites choses qu'elle avait vécue avec lui, à ses côtés.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant que le projet éclipse soit lancé, avant que les dragons attaquent, avant qu'elle ne voit le Rogue du futur. Elle avait entendu qu'il avait assassiné sans aucun remord la Lucy du futur, il avait également tué le Sting du futur, pour devenir encore plus puissant. Il était devenu un monstre sans cœur. La mort de Frosh ne l'avait pas arrangé Yukino pensait que c'était cela qui avait tout déclenché Elle pensait que la mort de son compagnon avait totalement changée la personnalité du chasseur de dragon.

Ce n'était pas le Rogue qu'elle avait imaginée, ce n'était pas le Rogue qu'elle voulait voir, ce n'était pas le futur qu'elle avait imaginée. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle voulait avoir et qu'elle espérait pour ses compagnons. Elle avait peur de ce Rogue du futur, elle avait peur que Rogue devienne comme ça, elle avait peur qu'il s'en prenne à ses proches.

Elle allait l'empêcher de changer, elle allait tout faire pour qu'il reste lui même. Elle se le jura. Tant qu'elle sera en vie, jamais Rogue ne deviendra ce monstre sans cœur qui tuait ses proches de sang froid. Du moins, elle l'espérait...

FIN

* * *

><p>Je vous dis à demain pour le thème bonus :)<p> 


	8. Univers Alternatif

Salut, voilà le dernier écrit pour la RoYu Week : Univers Alternatif, snif, c'est déjà la fin... Je tenais beaucoup à le faire même si les UA et moi ça fait deux (ou quatre), donc il est extrêmement court.

Merci à **Baella**, **Jyanadavega** et **Belyy** pour vos adorables reviews ^^

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

><p><span>RoYu Week<span>

Day 8 : Univers Alternatif

Tout les opposait, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Il aimait le noir, elle préférait les couleurs claires ; elle aimait les constellations, il préférait les grenouilles.

Lui était riche, puisant et avait perdu ses parents jeune, ses parents adoptifs étaient également morts. Il travaillait au Louvre en tant que conservateur. Dans Paris, tout le monde connaissait son nom. Sauf elle. Elle était beaucoup moins aisée et puissante que lui, elle recherchait jour et nuit sa grande sœur qui s'était enfuie de chez elle il y a quelques années. Elle travaillait dans un petit bar nommé « Le Ciel Étoilé ». Elle travaillait dur dans l'espoir de devenir un jour astronaute. Pouvoir voyager dans le ciel, au milieu des étoiles et de la voix lactée était son rêve. Lui ignorait son existence.

Tout les opposait, personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'ils se rencontreraient un jour, personne. Mais, un soir, après une journée dure et épuisante, Rogue Cheney avait besoin de boire quelque chose. Il avait aperçu « Le Ciel Étoilé » et y était rentré. La barmaid, une certaine Yukino Aguria, lui avait souri et lui avait servi à boire. Un sourire, un mot, une parole, voilà la discussion était lancée!; Ils avaient discutés, de tout, de rien, jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Regrettant même le départ de l'autre. Ils se reverraient peut être, ou pas.

Non, personne n'aurait pu prévoir que Rogue et Yukino auraient pu se rencontrer alors qu'ils vivaient tout les deux dans un monde différent.

FIN

* * *

><p>Ca y est, c'est la fin. Je ne pourrais plus vous dire "à demain". Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, c'est sur cet OS que je conclue la RoYu Week !<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé. A la prochaine Week (peut être) !


End file.
